new_world_empires_nwefandomcom-20200216-history
New World Empires (NWE) Wiki
'Welcome to the New World Empires (NWE)' Welcome Kings and Queens, The Age of Exploration was an exciting chapter in Human history and it is also the setting for New World Empires. Great and exciting discoveries took place, great works of art were created and true courage was shown by warriors and the ruling nobility. However, these times were also dark times as fear of the unknown spread like wildfire from land to land and Empire to Empire, tales of a new land and new cultures spread and Empires grew! New World Empires is a grand strategy multi-player online game set in the exciting period from the start of the Age of Discovery in 1450 to the aftermath of the Napoleonic wars in 1850 and is browser-based free to play Empire building MMO/MMORPG strategy game. Players must protect their Empire, grow them through expanding the borders and gaining control of the New World by building infrastructure and ultimately train a medieval army made up of Infantry, Cavalry and Artillery and naval units to defeat their enemies/neighbours. You will conquer provinces and Empires alike, build units, research new units and buildings, upgrade and boost provinces, explore and colonize unknown territory/lands, and work together with other players to fulfil the victory conditions of the round and win it. It is the hope that this community manual for the game will answer many of your questions. General Information * [http://new-world-empires-nwe.wikia.com/wiki/Newspaper Newspaper] * [http://new-world-empires-nwe.wikia.com/wiki/Morale Morale] * [http://new-world-empires-nwe.wikia.com/wiki/Economy?venotify=created Economy/Resources] * [http://new-world-empires-nwe.wikia.com/wiki/Diplomacy Diplomacy] * [[Basic Game Mechanics|'Basic Game Mechanics']] * [http://new-world-empires-nwe.wikia.com/wiki/Admiralty_%26_Ducats Admiralty/Ducats] Building Classes NWE has 3 building classes; # Warfare - Barracks and War Offices. # Economic - Infrastructure, Workshops, Market, Monuments and Universities. # Colonial - Harbor and Trade Company. Other Buildings include; * Capital * Fortress Units/Troops Classes Like Building classes NWE has 3 classes of units; # Warfare -''' The Warfare tree features a high number of specialized military units, which fall into three categories that can be unlocked in different eras. # 'Economy -' The Economy units includes the strong but expensive Mercenary units, which can help you turn the tides of war - if you can afford it. In addition, this focus lets you improve your Civilian units used for administration, exploration and colonization. # 'Colonization -' The Colonization tree features the versatile Colonial military units, the highly specialized Native unit as well as different civilian units, which help you set up your colonial empire. '''Warfare Units: These units are the core of your Empire's Army! * [http://new-world-empires-nwe.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Regular_Infantry Light Regular Infantry] * [http://new-world-empires-nwe.wikia.com/wiki/Heavy_Regular_Infantry Heavy Regular Infantry] * Modern Infantry * [http://new-world-empires-nwe.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Guards Royal Guards] * Light Regular Artillery * [http://new-world-empires-nwe.wikia.com/wiki/Heavy_Regular_Artillery Heavy Regular Artillery] * Modern Artillery * [[Light Regular Cavalry|'Light Regular Cavalry']] * [[Heavy Regular Cavalry|'Heavy Regular Cavalry']] * [[Modern Cavalry|'Modern Cavalry']] Economy Units: Mercenary units are moderately powerful, fast to recruit but expensive. The Admin unit is an i'mportant' unit as it allows you to upgrade province levels and states to manage your economy efficiently. * [[Mercenary Infantry|'Mercenary Infantry']] * Mercenary Cavalry * Mercenary Artillery * The Administrator Colonial Units: Colonial units are very weak but inexpensive. Explorers and Colonists are needed to grow your empire. * Colonial Infantry * Colonial Cavalry * Colonial Artillery * Natives * Explorers * Colonists Naval Units: These Units are found under the Colonial research branch. The main purposes are is to escort troops, secure coastlines and naval warfare. * Galley * Light Ship * Havy Ship * First Rate 'Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)' * [https://forum.newworldempires.com/index.php?thread/698-dr-leprech%C3%A1n-s-nwe-faqs/ NWE FAQs] Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse